Vacation time
by Lunschen
Summary: Cameron is having a sunburn and House makes her feel better - a pointless little Hameron smut.


Title: Vacation fun

Pairing: House / Cameron, established relationship-

Rating: M

Summary: Cameron is having a sunburn and House makes her feel better *grin*

A/N: Not mine, I am only playing with House and Cam.

House was sitting in his beach chair and thinking about why the hell he was at the beach. It was far too hot for his liking although his leg didn´t seem to complain. He was sweating like mad and he hated it. Small drops of sweat were gliding around his naked chest and his long swimming trunks were sticking at his legs. Why do people do such stupid things? Everybody knew that the sun was just damaging the skin - making it look old and dry and sweaty and not to forget skin cancer. YUCK!

Sighing he looked around. The beach was far too crowdy for his liking. At least the water looked great - that is if you remove all the idiotic people from it.

Sighing loud he looked at the hot brunette next to him, HIS hot brunette who was clad in a simple black bikini and looked too hot to be true. Cameron didn´t seemed to mind the heat or the sweat on her body - well, to be honest House didn´t mind looking at the sweat drops between her breasts, too. Seeming too distracted with her book, she took no notice of him and so he took his cane and poked her.

Taking off her sunglasses and laying the book aside, she turned and looked at him.

„What?"

„It´s hot and I am sweaty!" House whined.

„Then go and swim in the sea."

House grimaced. „With all the idiots? No , this fat lady over there looks like Cuddy. YUCK!"

Now it was Cameron´s turn to sigh loud. „Don´t you have a book or something?"

„Nope but maybe I´ll steal yours. What are you reading?"

„Pride and Prejudice."

House couldn´t stop rolling his eyes. „Again? No way, I am reading Jane Austen. I am not a girl like you!"

„You can never read too much Jane Austen. How about you´re going back to our cottage and I´ll be there as soon as I finish the chapter. We can get some food then."

If it comes to food, House didn´t need to be told twice. He grabbed his shirt, put it on and made his way to their cottage without saying a word to Cameron.

Back into the cool house, he took a shower first, dressed and sat down in front of the TV, waiting for Cameron. Two hours later, House woke up and looked around. Still no Cameron. Maybe she went out, buying food? Taking his cane, he made his way to the bathroom, then to the bedroom but there was no sign that she had been here - no bikini and the clothes she used to wear in the house were still on the bed.

Deciding to go out and look for her, he made his way to the front door when the door opened and a red skinned Cameron stormed inside.

„Where have you been? I am hungry!" House asked.

Turning around and looking annoyed, she answered.

„I fell asleep on this stupid beach chair and now I have this stupid sun burn! It hurts like hell! Fuck!"

House chuckled. An annoyed and cursing Cam was always funny to watch.

„Damn, when I told you that you look hot in red, I meant those fucking sexy red underware you wore yesterday, not your skin."

Not really in the mood for his jokes, Cameron went into the bathroom for a cold shower and slammed the door shut. Even House wasn´t stupid enough to mess around with her now and so he went out to buy some food for later on.

One hour later, House was back, packed with much more food than they needed. Looking around he searched for Cameron again. Walking into the bedroom, he found his girl, clad only in a satin nightgown, deep in sleep. Her skin was deep red and he could see immediately where her bikini top has covered her. Softly, he let one finger caress her red arm and he could feel the heat inside her skin. Shaking his head, he made his way to the kitchen to start his new mission.

Cameron stirred but refused to open her eyes. Her body felt too hot and she remembered how stupid she had been to fell asleep. Groaning, she tried to turn around when she felt soft lips sucking at her neck. Opening her eyes lazily, Cameron saw House next to here. His eyes were closed and he inhaled her sent while his tongue did wonders to her skin.

Moaning softly, she ran her hand through his hair, encouraging him to go on. Soon his lips left her neck and made their way to her lips. House kissed her lips slowly, licking her upper lip and she felt herself opening her lips for him, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Their oh so sweet game began - their tongues played with each others, danced around teasingly, tasted and sucked each others until loud moans escaped their throats. The heat was not only on Cameron´s skin but spread through her body and into her core. Soon her body arched for more.

When House lips moved away from her, Cameron wanted to protest but his finger on her lips qiuet her. She felt his lips at her ear, whispering softly: „Sh, lay back and close your eyes for me, sweetheart."

Doing so, Cameron couldn´t help but shiver. What would came next? The only sound was House´s chuckling when he saw her tense in anticipation.

She didn´t need to wait long until she felt it - ice on her burning skin. She let out a sharp hiss when she felt the ice cube on her neck but soon she got used to the cold and it felt wonderful on her burnt skin.

House loved seeing and hearing Cameron´s reaction to the ice. Her eyes were still closed and her lips slightly parted, leaving quiet sighs of pleasure now and then. He let his ice cube wander, his eyes never leaving the wet and cold path it created on his lover´s skin.

First he gently caressed her neck and her red shoulders until the ice cube was gone. Reaching for a new one, he lowered his hand and reached the path between her breasts. Cameron was shivering now - knowing that he could never ingnore her breasts for long but today House took his time, gliding the ice cube up and down until she couldn´t take it anymore and opened her eyes, ready to protest but one look into his eyes and she knew that he would stop immediately if she doesn´t close her eyes again. He loved teasing her far too much but nonetheless she closed her eyes again and waited.

Soon, she felt his hands on her skin, removing her nightgown and then the ice cube was on her skin again, coming near her breasts.

House loved her breasts. Although they were small, he got never too tired to tell her how perfectly they fit into his hands. They were made for him. Now the ice was wandering over her breasts but never coming too close to her nipples where he knew she wanted it. Blowing some cold air on them, House watched fascinated how her buds started to harden under his gaze and he felt getting himself even harder and he knew that he would soon loose his patience. Slowly he let the ice circling her nipples and he couldn´t stop watching how hard they became under his gaze. Hearing Cameron´s moans made it even harder to resist her and soon he couldn´t take it anymore and lowered his mouth to start sucking and biting lightly on one of them, while the ice cube was tormenting the other one. House got lost, he sucked and kissed and bit those perfect breasts and Cameron´s moans and cries became louder each minute. Her eyes being closed the whole time. Good girl. He had her taught well.

Soon his pants became too tight to bear and he knew he had to go on or he would explode far too soon. His mouth never leaving her breasts but the ice cube continued to glide downwards, stopping at her belly and caressing it until it reached her satin panties, already wet from anticipation. House took his time and let the ice cube fade away on the hot skin of Cameron´s belly. Then he slowly lowered her panties and throw them away, not worrying where. His lips were still on her breasts, sucking even more when his hand reached for another cube that was now gliding up and down her mound until it reached her opening and carefully sinking inside a little bit, forcing Cameron to open her eyes and cry out loud. The feeling was so new and so hot at the same time. Her hot entry was filled with a ice cube. House stopped his sucking and looked at Cameron´s body. Her face was filled with immense pleasure when he carefully guided the ice in and out, never letting it get too deep inside her body. Not wanting her to feel too cold inside, he stopped and let her body recovering, replacing the ice cube with his tongue which was filling her so much deeper . The ice cube was now dancing on her clit. Soon it all got too much. Cameron´s head fall back again and House sensed that she was really close now. His tongue moved faster in and out now and her clit was still cold but swollen to no end. Soon he heard her scream his name over and over again, her body arching and her eyes closed in ecstasy.

While Cameron tried to calm her breath again, House wasted no time in undressing and before she was even fully recovered from her earth shaking orgasm, he thrust his errect member into her again in one, hard thrust that made Cameron scream again. His strokes were slowly at the beginning but soon it wasn´t enough and the thrust became faster and deeper, Bending forward, House claimed Cameron´s mouth again, his tongue invading her immediately and their tongues dancing again. Wrapping her legs around his back, Cameron met every thrust, letting him even deeper inside than before, her arms travelling around his back, caressing it. Soon it was too much and House let his fingers find Cam´s clit. Three hard strokes later, House felt her walls contracting, Cameron´s mouth leaving his and letting out loud screams and moans of pleasure. This was his undoing and he felt himself spilling his seed inside her, screaming her name in pure ecstasy.

When their breaths calmed down again, House couldn´t help but smirk. Seeing Cameron´s soft and sated expression on her beautiful face made him proud to no end. He was such a luck bastard to have her and making her scream made him feel like a king. Yeah, life was good and vacation time wasn´t bad either.


End file.
